


Cantina Talk

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Sapphic, Sith in love, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Lana and the Outlander, Sith Warrior Viridana Dragoi, have a...somewhat delightful talk...in the Odessen cantina. A take on KOTFE chapter 9.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999348
Kudos: 34





	Cantina Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Knights of the Fallen Empire chapter 9. One or two of the characters' lines are paraphrased/borrowed from that dialogue.
> 
> The reference to "Marr's order" is from An Open Affinity. At the end of the battle against the Revanites, Darth Marr ordered Lana to break up with Viri so she could concentrate fully on Sith Intelligence. The order left Viri and Lana both completely miserable.

**3637 BBY, Odessen**

”Will Viri be joining us?” 

Lana squints as she struggles to understand Theron’s words above the din. The cantina is loud and raucous, and between the music and the jubilant voices, it’s hard to hear. 

Not that Lana can blame them, of course. Their fledgling Alliance has spent more than a month building their base - building from scratch, in the desolate wilds of an uncharted planet; working in shifts around the chrono. They’ve spent weeks sleeping in tents or cramped starship bunks. And now, with the base complete and fully operational, they’re finally getting a break. 

They’d all decided that a cantina was necessary - integral, even. Thanks to the Alliance’s network of dedicated smugglers, the bar’s shelves are stocked with drinks from around the galaxy; from planets Republic and Imperial; from the Tion Hegemony and Nar Shaddaa. They’ve tried to accommodate all the diverse palates in the Alliance’s membership; everything from high-proof alcohol to spring water. There’s a DJ; there are several house bands. There are gaming tables; video consoles playing space battle games. And now, as Lana looks around at the happy faces, she knows the effort has been worth it. 

”Will Viri be here?” Theron asks again, and Lana snaps out of her reverie. Theron, at the bar, datapad in hand, refusing to even consider not reading his email for an hour. 

”I’m sure she will be,” Lana says, although she’s not sure. Viri has been keeping up as best she can, but building an Alliance while recovering from major stab wounds and carbonite poisoning has taken its toll. When Lana had told her about the party, she’d smiled noncommittally and returned to her datapad. Lana scans the crowd again, looking for her. _Come on, Viri. Show up._

And this time, Viri appears at the threshold. She is hesitant as she steps into the cantina, her bright eyes cautiously surveying the Alliance members dancing and drinking in every corner of the space. Exhaustion flows through the Force bond she shares with Lana. Pain. She’s completely hiding it from those around her; Lana recognizes it only through her overly careful gait. 

In truth, Viri looks better than she has in - if Lana’s honest, in the months since she was freed from carbonite. Her grey skin and the dark shadows under her eyes have been cleverly concealed with heavy makeup. Her stab wounds still have not entirely healed but nobody sees them; her bandages are hidden under her shirt. Her hair is long and loose for once, falling over her shoulders in rippling waves. 

Her official Wrath armor has been discarded - ruined beyond repair on Asylum - but she’s dressed in comfortable robes Lana remembers from her days in the Empire. Some of her old armor has been recovered from her ship, miraculously intact and complete - but still scanned and reinforced, of course, by the Alliance’s security personnel. The Alliance’s support teams have been able to recreate some of her other wardrobe pieces.

She looks like… _herself,_ Lana realizes. The Viri who was the Empire’s Wrath; not the one wandering through a nightmarish carbonite landscape. Lana smiles to herself as Viri spots her and crosses the room. 

”You started without me,” Viri says, and the mirth is evident in her voice. She grins at Lana, a dimple appearing in her cheek, and Lana feels her heart flip. 

”We’ve really just begun, you haven’t missed much,” Theron says. “Glad you made it.” 

”I wasn’t sure you’d come,” Lana admits. 

Viri smiles wanly. Back in the Empire she could be found in dance clubs until daybreak; in this new world, it’s anyone’s guess. “We all need this, I think.” 

Glass shatters, and Viri immediately reaches for her lightsaber. A second later she relaxes, shaking her head. Tora and Len have decided to blast empty beer bottles, tossing them into the air one by one. 

”You need to _relax,_ ” Koth says. “It’s just cantina nonsense.” 

”One can never be too vigilant,” Viri says, unsmiling. Her eyes flick to the dance floor, and she frowns. 

“Come on,” Lana says, wrapping an arm around Viri’s waist. “What will make you calm down?” 

”Can we get you a drink?” Koth asks, gesturing to the bar.

”No, I…no. Thank you. I would like to talk to Lana alone, if you don’t mind.” 

”There are some private rooms,” Lana says, taking her hand and leading the way. “Let’s.” 

”Have fun,” Theron calls after them. Viri shakes her head and rolls her eyes. 

”We’re just going to talk.” 

”Of course you are,” Theron chuckles. “Have fun…talking.” 

”I’m sure we will,” Lana calls, leading Viri across the room. Viri’s eyes mist as she looks toward the dance floor again, and Lana stops. 

”Do you want to dance?” 

”No,” Viri says, shaking her head. “I’m just…overwhelmed. That private room sounds promising. Hopefully it’s quiet.” 

”We can keep the music off,” Lana says, stepping into a small empty suite with a sabacc table and several comfortable couches. Viri immediately sits, sighing in relief.

“Is something wrong?” Lana asks, sitting next to her. “You seem…pensive. I’m surprised you didn’t want to dance.” 

“I’m not quite up to it. It doesn’t feel right without Vette and Jae,” Viri says wistfully. 

“We’re looking for them,” Lana says. “Promise. In the meantime, what’s on your mind? Don’t you want to join the party?”

”I just want to talk to you. Without being interrupted,” Viri says, crossing her legs and putting her chin in her hands. “I haven’t had you all to myself for weeks.” 

”We’re trying to build an Alliance.” _And I’m with you every night._ Lana leaves the words unspoken. She and Viri spend every night curled in each other’s arms, with Lana trying to soothe away the nightmares that will not give Viri even one evening’s respite. 

”Yes,” Viri concedes. “But it’s still nice to have some space to talk. Just the two of us. I’ve missed that.”

”So have I,” Lana admits. “I’m pleased that you seem to be feeling more like yourself again and…” 

”Able to talk coherently,” Viri finishes the sentence for her. “You can say it. It’s fine. It’s the truth. Thank you for being there even when I wasn’t.” 

”Of course I was there,” Lana says, stroking her cheek. “I missed you so much.” 

“I still can’t believe I’m here. This is so much greater than what we had with Marr and Satele,” Viri says, looking around the room in wonderment. “It would have been nice to have a cantina on Yavin 4, although the jungle had its charms.” 

”That it did,” Lana laughs. “I rather like what we’ve built here, though” 

”Do you know how grateful I am, that you’ve done all this?” Viri says, locking eyes with her. 

”It’s not necessary to thank me again,” Lana says. 

“But I will. I should be dead in a metal tomb right now. You were determined to save me,” Viri says, a lump rising in her throat. “What you did for me…”

”Was what you would have done for me,” Lana says, taking her hand. “And what I had to do. I would not leave you behind. I would not have left you there with…the things that were hurting you.” 

”You read me well. You always have,” Viri whispers. 

”I’ve always said our fates were intertwined. I meant it.” 

”I’ve wondered,” Viri says, holding Lana’s gaze. “After Ziost…if I hadn’t…if we had time to talk more…if…” 

”I think we would have ended up defying Marr’s order, yes,” Lana says wryly. “I couldn’t take it anymore. We both deserved some measure of happiness. Yes, there would have been risks, but we could have handled them.” 

“Secret Sith lovers,” Viri quips. “That would have been amusing.”

“I feel as though I wouldn’t have wanted it to be a secret. Over and done with, though,” Lana says, looking away. “We’re here now.”

”And that makes me happy.” 

”Yes,” Lana says, settling on Viri’s lap. As she leans into Viri, she presses against her stomach, and Viri involuntarily hisses. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I forgot,” Lana says, her brow wrinkling in dismay. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

”Don’t,” Viri murmurs, grabbing Lana by the shoulders so she won’t back up. “Please.” 

”I’m here,” Lana soothes, angling herself to avoid putting weight on Viri’s stomach wound. 

“Good,” Viri murmurs, her thumbs languidly caressing Lana’s hips. 

”If I didn’t know better, I’d think you wanted me to take you here and now,” Lana teases, raising an eyebrow. 

”Perhaps you don’t know better, then.” Strong hands wind around Lana’s back, pulling her close. 

“We’re in the cantina,” Lana chides, leaning in and planting kisses along the column of Viri’s neck. 

”In our own private room,” Viri counters, tipping her head back to give her more access. 

”Where there isn’t even a lock on the door and anyone could walk in. I don’t mind who sees us, but on the other hand, I’d rather not have an audience…” Lana mutters, slipping one hand under Viri’s shirt. Her fingers brush the top of Viri’s bandages, stopping her in her tracks. “And you’re still recovering from a substantial injury. I don’t know that doing as I wish…ravishing you until you scream…would help that.” 

”All right, we’ll stop,” Viri pants, pulling herself away from Lana with effort. 

“We don’t have to stop,” Lana reassures her. “Just…hold back a bit. I want to enjoy you here. But perhaps not entirely. We’ve waited five years. We can wait a little longer. Let’s do it properly…not on a cantina couch where anyone can enjoy the show.”

”I take your meaning,” Viri smiles, moving back in. 

“Good. Have I told you how often I thought of you, over the past five years?” Lana asks, tracing Viri’s lips with one finger. “You kept me warm on many a night.”

Viri’s brow wrinkles. “What do you mean I…” 

”Sweet Viri,” Lana purrs, taking Viri’s bottom lip between her teeth. “I would think of you whenever I…needed release.” 

Viri’s eyes fly open. “You mean you…” 

”All the time,” Lana whispers in her ear. “I would think of how comfortable your bed on the Tyuk was. All those blankets, and under them, you…so warm. Just waiting for me.” 

“Tell me more,” Viri murmurs, switching to Sith and leaning in.

”Do you want to know all about it?” Lana whispers in the same language, biting Viri’s earlobe. “How every time I used my hands, I imagined they were yours…those delightful long fingers of yours are so _skilled_ at everything they do…how when my fingers were inside, or dancing across my clit, it was you I saw…” 

”Lana…”

”Faster, and deeper, and then…” 

”And then…” 

“And then, seeing your eyes when I came, seeing your face in my mind, the way you always bit your lip…just as you are doing now…” 

”I want you so much,” Viri whispers. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” 

”Don’t I?” Lana says slyly, rubbing one hand across Viri’s thigh. “Shall I continue?” 

”Yes,” Viri says, closing her eyes. “It’s been so long…” 

”Too long,” Lana says, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her roughly. “Far too long. I can’t wait to see you unravel again.”

”Always for you…” 

”Yes, I remember, you loved it when I told you to come for me,” Lana purrs, resting her forehead against Viri’s. “You never did tell me why…” 

Viri opens both eyes and stares at her. “Because it made me feel safe.” 

”Love,” Lana says, hugging Viri to her chest. “I had no idea.”

”You always make me feel so safe. So loved.” Viri’s words are barely audible. 

”My Viri,” Lana murmurs, a lump rising in her throat.

”You know what I loved best? Your mouth on me,” Viri whispers, taking up the thread Lana had dropped. “It felt..unimaginable.” 

”Tell me,” Lana murmurs, rocking slightly on her lap. 

”I never knew what to expect from you,” Viri says, her voice low and intense. “Your tongue. Your lips. Exploring everywhere they could reach. Circling. Dipping into me. Drawing every bit of desire in my body right to the surface…” 

”More.” 

”Your fingers, then, joining in. One. And then, two. Going so deep. Slowly, at first. Gently. Curling up, making me see stars…” 

”Force, Viri,” Lana says, her eyes closed. One hand slips between them, teasing the front of Viri’s trousers. 

”All the while, your tongue on my clit…circling….circling some more…Force, Lana.” 

”You tasted so delicious,” Lana tells her, pressing her hand discreetly to Viri’s groin. “Sweet. I never thought a person could taste sweet. But you do. Your taste. Your smell. Adrenaline and sugar. I could taste it all day.” 

”You knew when I was close,” Viri says, rocking her hips against Lana’s. “You always did. And you’d speed up if I needed that; stay slow and steady if I wanted to prolong it…always taking me just where I needed to go…my body, yours…” 

”You always blushed,” Lana murmurs, rubbing Viri harder through her trousers. “You always would cry out. It was music. I always knew.” 

“Lana,” Viri’s chest is heaving, and her head drops forward onto Lana’s shoulders. “I want…” 

”Feel it,” Lana whispers, moving her hand faster. “Feel all of it.” 

”Please,” Viri begs. 

”You’re not quite there yet,” Lana observes. “You can give me more.” 

”Your fingers…” 

”My fingers, inside you, moving faster….harder…” 

”Deeper…” 

”Deeper,” Lana agrees. “And out…back in…just a little more…your hips bucking as you build…”

”Only for you,” Viri gasps out. 

”Come for me.” Lana presses her hand hard into Viri through her trousers. 

Lana catches the scream with a kiss before it can leave Viri’s lips; holds Viri’s head as she kisses her long and deep, drinking in Viri’s desire. Viri is still against her, her arms dropping to Lana’s hips. 

”Viri? Are you all right?” Lana draws back, studying her face with concern. 

”That was worth waiting five years for.” Viri opens one eye and grins. 

”Love,” Lana laughs into the silence of the room. “Felt good, did it?” 

”Understatement of the century.” 

”You finally relaxed,” Lana quips, kissing her gently. 

”Mmmm. Perhaps I did.” 

”Dance with me? Here?” Lana asks, wrapping her arms around Viri again. “I don’t want to go back to the party.” 

Viri looks toward the stereo system in the corner of the room and flicks it on with her mind. “My thoughts exactly.” 

As a slow, sultry tune drifts through the speakers, Viri closes her eyes and holds Lana tight. Lana’s lips are on hers again, seeking, finding, loving. And at the moment, it’s the only thing that’s important in the galaxy.


End file.
